


two

by theoreticlove



Series: the sunset glows [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: ecthelion and glorfindel find something out





	two

Ecthelion lay on the couch, his husband’s arms wrapped around him. Said husband’s hand was on Ecthelion’s stomach, and Ecthelion smiled as he felt Glorfindel’s fëa reach out to their unborn baby’s. 

“Hey, Thel... something feels different,” said Glorfindel suddenly, and Ecthelion tensed.

“What? What do you mean, different?” He said, fearing all of a sudden for the health of his child. Quickly, he put a hand on his stomach, searching for the small fëa that he loved so much.

He found it relatively quickly, trying to figure out what was wrong as he sensed the babies’ fëas. 

It hit him suddenly.

The babies’ fëas. Plural.

“We’re- I- two?” He choked out. Glorfindel’s fëa added itself to the mix.

“Eru above...” he said. “We’re having twins.”

“Twins. Oh, oh, Eru we’ve having twins.”

Glorfindel took Ecthelion’s hands and squeezed them. 

“Twins.”

“But I- it’s- there could be complications and what if something goes wrong this doesn’t happen often there’s only four sets of twins ever been recorded I-“

“Thel, Ecthelion, darling. It’s all going to be okay. Everyone is going to remain perfectly healthy, okay? If we need advice, we can ask Nerdanel, or Celebrían,” said Glorfindel, pressing a kiss to his temple, trying to reassure him. It worked.

“Okay. Okay, I- we’re having twins, Laurë.”

Glorfindel laughed gently. “We’re having twins.”

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe!


End file.
